Years of Wendy
by teletitties
Summary: Wendy Testaburger is a new student at South Park Catholic High. Can she adjust to their lifestyle and juggle romance at the same time?
1. First Day

**Wendy P.O.V**

Hey, my name is Wendy Testaburger. Today is my first day and Queen Of Angels Catholic High School. I was recently was in Roslyn Middle School but my mom made me come here. She a bitch. Also a slut. She divorced my dad, has a fiancé, and still cheats on him with my dad and others. Pathetic, really. Mike, my 'stepfather', is a annoying and selfish dick. He beat me and I don't know how much longer I can take before he rapes me. My sister, Amelia, is ten and a pain in the butt. I HATE HER! My other sister, Matilda, is eight and super cute! My dad lives with his mom, brother, half-brother, and half-brother's kids. They only come every other week, but we come every Tuesday, Thursday, and every other weekend. So, that is my life story. I was REALLY fat in my old school but now I lost A LOT of weight. Two hundreds pounds to a hundred and one. Here I am, walking to my new school, hoping I don't get kidnapped.

" Hey, who are you?" a guy with blonde hair and orange hoodie asked as I made my way to the school doors.

" Wendy, I'm new." I introduced myself.

" Kenny." he smiled and opened the door or me.

" Thanks!"" I blushed and walked in as he closed the door.

" Hello, I've seen you met Kenny. I will be your new teacher, Mr. Garrison." a man in a green shirt and jeans with grey hair and glasses.

" Hello, I am Wendy-" I started.

" Testaburger, I know all about you." he shook my hand.

" Come on Wendy, the new kids sit down over there." Kenny pointed to a gym with doors wide open, and a group of ninth-graders, standing next to their schoolbags in a line.

" Okay." I gulped and entered the gymnasium. Kenny wore a uniform under his hoodie, I could tell. Most girls had blue shirts and black skirts on like me. Boys had black jeans and grey shirts on, like the uniform underneath Kenny. The suddenly began to be from loud and noisy to silent as I walked in.

" Is there something wrong with me?" I whispered to Kenny in his ear

" Nothing, but they can tell you're new and it is rare for a new person to be here." he whispered back.

" Oh god." I mumbled.

( **Intro** )

 _Wendy was on the screen with stars in the background as the words: Wendy Testaburger, were written in stars. A girl with curly blonde hair came up with school lockers in the background and the words: Bebe Stevens, were caught in bubble letters on one of the lockers. Kenny sat down in his bedroom and the words: Kenny McCormick, were imprinted on his blanket. A guy with black hair and red and blue beanie appeared on the screen as the background changed to the sky, the words: Stan Marsh, were spelled, using the clouds. A boy with red curly hair appeared on the screen with opened books in the background, the name: Kyle Broflovski, was written in big letters on one of the pages. A fat boy with a red jacket was on the screen and a burger king was in the background, the name: Eric Cartman, appeared as graffiti on one of the windows. All the teens, including ones that weren't mentioned gathered in a classroom with their arms crossed. The song I Love You by OMFG played as the theme song._

( **Intro ends** )

" Hi, you must be the new kid, I'm Heidi! You have nice hair. I have nice hair. WE ALL HAVE NICE HAIR!" a brown haired girl came up to Wendy as Wendy sat her blue book bag down at the end of the line.

" Wendy." I laughed awkwardly.

" Heidi, go kill a cat with your voice." Kenny insisted.

" Okay! Do cats have really good ears. Cause I do. Actually..." Heidi talked as she left me.

" Sorry about that, she is a talker." Kenny smirked.

" That's okay." I sighed and locked eyes with Kenny.

" Who's this?" a curly blonde came up to I as scoffed with disgust.

" This is Wendy, she is new." Kenny smiled sweetly.

" Bebe. You have three rules, Wendy: Don't touch me, don't talk to me, and DON"T go near my boyfriend, Stan. Or your world ill be destroyed as we know it." Bebe said.

" Okay?" I choked out.

" Bye-bye!" Bebe ran over to Red and Rebecca.

" Don't be scared of her, Wendy." Kenny told her.

" Okay, You're nice." I looked at him with - I'm-falling-in-love eyes but I shook my head and directed my attention to a black haired boy.

" You eyeing Stan?" Kenny questioned.

" That's Stan?" I was shocked.

" Bebe and him making out was a dead giveaway." Kenny pursued his lips.

" He's hot." I gasped.

" You could say that." Kenny shrugged.

" Who is the kid with red hair?" I implored.

" Kyle, The class nerd." Kenny answered.

" What about the- uh-" I stuttered.

" Fat kid?" Kenny chuckled.

" Yes." I indicated.

" Eric Cartman. But you can call him Eric until he says you can call him Cartman. Then just call him fat-ass." Kenny instructed.

" Do you have a notepad I could borrow?" I joked.

" I get it!" Kenny snickered quietly.

" Tell me more." I smiled sweetly.

" Well, there's Craig who flips people off. Tweek, who twitches a lot. Red is a bitch and one of Bebe's minions. Rebecca is a slut and the other minion of Bebe's.

" You can call them sluts in a catholic school?" I giggled.

" No, but we just can't let the teachers listen." he tells me.

" Cool." I mused.

" This will be an interesting year." Kenny smirked.


	2. Sleeping on the Right Side

Description: Wendy tried to be friends with Bebe as Cartman tried to understand why Wendy is in his school.

* * *

It is official, my mom is a total slut. And drunk. But I already knew that. She just brought a African American guy in my apartment while Mike was at work. I hate her. She is the worst. No wonder the people downstairs called CPS because my mom keeps bringing too many guys in this apartment. You have no idea how much she sucks. She probably was fucking the black guy too. Even though I am pretty sure he is gay. But that is not important right now. I feel bad for Mike. I just finished my first day at school and it didn't go so well. I will spare you guys the horrifying details. I also found out that Bebe is Kenny's half sister. So, they live together. Bebe's dad is rich so Kenny gets to live there with his mom and siblings.

" Wendy?" I voice scoffed from behind, right as I enter the mall.

" Yes?" I turn around.

 **3rd PERSON P.O.V.**

" What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked as Bebe stepped in front of Red and her.

" I need new pants." Wendy nodded slowly.

" You're not even old enough to drive." Bebe scoffed again.

" I took the bus." Wendy clicked her tongue while tilted her head.

" Oh. Well, Rebecca was homeschooled so she is a year older then us, maybe two, right Rebecca?" Bebe turned her head to face Rebecca.

" Yes I just turned sixteen." Rebecca smirked, " With a bang!" she added.

" Yes, yes, yes. We all know you fucked Clyde Donovan!" Bebe rolled her eyes.

" I thought it was Craig Tucker?" Red checked her fingernails as she spoke.

" I pretty sure it was a three-" Rebecca started.

" Anyways, Wendy, we were wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us then we can drive you back to your place." Bebe gave her a genuine smile.

" Seriously?" Wendy laughed.

" Sure!" Bebe smiled widely.

" Okay?!" Wendy chuckled as Bebe took her hand and dragged her into the mall with the others.

 **Intro**

" Cartman, what the hell are you doing?" Kyle whispered as Eric climbed into Wendy's bedroom window.

" I have to figure out why she is here!" Cartman grunted as he tried to get in her room.

" Are you stuck?" Kyle asked.

" Maybe." Cartman sighed.

" Here, I'll push you in." Kyle said.

" No, I don't want you touching my ass!" Cartman exclaimed quietly.

" It's the only way." Kyle shook his head.

" Fine! But don't think I am going to go to therapy with you!" Cartman whispers as Kyle pushed Cartman in Wendy's room and also pushed himself in also.

" This place is small." Kyle said as he looked around. Wendy's bed was a fold up which could turn into a couch. She had a dresser in front of it with a TV on it and books. A toy chest right next to the door and two OUAT posters and one TWD and Goosebumps poster. Also an inspirational poster too. A night stand right next to the bed and on the bed was a colorful blanket with three pillows on it, one had a yellow pillowcase, which was in the middle. Another had a dark purple suitcase which was on the left. Then another had no suitcase and was on the right. A big stuffed dog with blacks spots was set on the white pillow. Wendy lied under the blanket with the dog in her arms, her arms squeezed its neck tight as she accidently kicked the laptop, which was on the edge of bed, off it. Her eyes were closed as her raven hair covered her face. Kyle walked over to her bed and pushed her hair out of her face and behind her ears.

" What are you doin'?" Cartman implored with his ace reacting weirdly to Kyle's actions.

" Just making sure this is her apartment." Kyle said as he kneeled down and picked up her laptop.

" Does it have a password?" Cartman asks as Kyle opened it.

" Yeah, but she did say something about loving cheese so." Kyle typed in cheese14 and the computer said logging in.

Suddenly, they heard Wendy yawn and stretch her arms as she sat up. Cartman and Kyle quickly ran over to her closet and got in it, closing the white wooden doors.

" I see you, Eric and Kyle." Wendy opened her eyes and opened her closet doors.

" Dammit!" Eric muttered and came out of the closet with Kyle.

" What are you guys doing here?" Wendy giggled.

" Uh, welcoming you?" Kyle croaked.

" Why do you sleep with a stuffed animal?" Cartman pointed to the dog on her bed.

" Because it is comfy and I love it." Wendy snapped.

" Whenever me and Ike share a bed, I would snuggled with him too. So, I get it." Kyle nodded.

" Cool." Wendy hid her smile between her pursued lips.

" So-" Eric started.

" Give me a real answer. Why are you guys here?" Wendy crossed her arms over her chest.

" Cartman thinks you are hiding something and wants to know why you came to the school." Kyle shrugged.

" My slut mom made me." Wendy rolled her eyes.

" My mom is a slut too." Cartman nodded.

" Does she get drunk every night on cheat on her fiancé with her my father a other guys too?" Wendy asked sarcastically.

" No." Cartman shook his head.

" That is what mine does." Wendy clicked her tongue with her teeth.

" I need to go." Cartman ran out of Wendy apartment complex.

" I should go too-" Kyle pointed to the door.

" Wait, stay." Wendy grabbed Kyle's shoulders as he was about the reach for her bedroom door.

" What?" he asked.

" I feel like you understand me. And I REALLY need someone right now." she gave him a genuine smile.

" It's one o'clock in the morning." he pointed to her alarm clock.

" Sleep here. You have no idea how much my life sucks right now." she grabbed his hand.

" But-" Kyle started but was interrupted by Wendy's lips on his.

* * *

 **I was going to do more but I didn't really see how so... yeah.**

 **Notice: There will be Kyndy, Stendy, Kendy, a little of StaBe, and Creek.**

 **I do not like StaBe.**

 **I do not like Candy. Meaning I don't like CartmanxWendy.**


	3. What Are We And What Have We Become?

" Dude! What the hell, why'd you kiss me?!" Kyle exclaimed.

" Don't be so mean. I just needed you to stay here." Wendy pouted.

" Why?" he asks.

" I need your help." Wendy sits down on her bed.

" Again. Why?"

" Cartman can't get in to my laptop and it appears he has already.," Wendy looked around.

" So?" he says.

" Get it back from him." she orders.

" Or what?" he scoffed.

" I will tell everyone you screamed at the new girl and broke into MY room." she threatened.

" You wouldn't dare." he rasped.

" Oh, I dare." she giggled.

 **Intro**

" What is she hiding?" Cartman murmured, opening Wendy's computer.

" Cartman! Why am I here at two o'clock in the morning!?" Stan grunted, slamming Cartman 's bedroom door.

" I need your help. You know that new girl?" Cartman whispered.

" Yes." Stan answers.

" I got her laptop." Eric sniggered.

" Cartman! Why?!" Stan rolled his eyes.

" She is hiding something! I just know it!" Cartman entered her password.

" I am not helping you." Stan sighed.

" You might want to once we check her search history." Cartman warns.

Stan sits on Eric's bed, " Oh, what it is?"

* * *

" Cartman's my friend." Kyle stammered.

" Listen, what I have on my laptop is EXTREMELY personal stuff. His brain will like explode." Wendy says.

" He doesn't have a brain to explode." Kyle said.

" Look, Bebe, that tall blonde, was really sweet. I was surprised actually. But now I know why. We are all just part of a series." Wendy told him.

" What do you mean?" Kyle implored.

" A year ago, I was skimming TV shows on Hulu when I saw a TV show CALLED South Park. And in it, is all of us." Wendy explains.

" Impossible." Kyle rolls his eyes.

" Not really, check this out." Wendy turns on her TV and clicks on a South Park icon.

" Woah, that's me! And Kenny! And Stan!" Kyle exclaims.

" Yeah, you. Kenny, Stan, and Eric are beat friends. Bebe and I are, too. Stan and I have a on/off again relationship." Wendy tells him.

" No way." Kyle gasps.

" Way. And it's pretty cool." Wendy giggled.

" But IMPOSSIBLE." Kyle sighed.

" Nuh - uh." Wendy says.

* * *

" Stendy? What's that?" Stan whispers, clicking on a stendy wiki link.

" Stendy is the relationship of Wendy Testaburger and Stan Marsh. The two have had an off\on relationship!" Eric read.

" I don't even know her?!" Stan gasps.

" These are our names. Where did this come from?" Cartman questions.

" Trey Parker and Matt Stone?" Stan looks back at the computer.

" We are just characters in a TV show?!" Cartman yells.

" Looks like it" Stan gulps.

 **Hello guys, sorry it has taken me so long to update. Please review. Bad or good. Sarcastic or not. I just love having people supporting me. If you want an OC sheet, go to The P Word, Chapter 2 and the sheet is on top.**

 **I really don't feel like copying the WHOLE thong again, so...**

 **Toodles!**

 **\- HinnyRomione21**


	4. Call Me Maybe

" You?" Bebe scoffed, chewing on her gum.

" Hello again, Bebe." Kyle rolled his eyes.

" What do you want? I gotta an appointment soon." Bebe giggled.

" It can wait." Kyle smirked.

" Not really. I need my pedicures everyday." Bebe sighed.

" That is an unhealthy amount of pedicures." Kyle scoffed.

" Like you care." Bebe glared at him.

" Listen Bebe, I KNOW you and-" he began.

" Well, duh. We dated for like a year before you dumped me." Bebe said.

" No, you dumped ME." Kyle corrected.

" Tomato Potato." Bebe said the saying wrong thing.

" That's not- what ever." Kyle laughed.

 **(Intro)**

" Listen up, Wendy, for the past day I have known you I have found put that YOU, my friend, are a _liar._ " Cartman slammed his hands on a table.

" Wow. Are you a genius?" she mocks sarcastically.

" I could be." Eric said.

" Maybe after you lose some weight." Wendy scoffed.

" Bitch." Cartman murmured, stepping away so Stan could sit across from the noirette.

" Hey Wendy, listen- and I am so sorry for my friend, Eric but we have found some interesting stuff on your computer." Stan said.

" Hmm, like what?" Wendy snapped.

" Do you recognize the word, stendy, Wendy?" Stan asked.

" No." she responded.

" You sure?" Stan pucker his lips.

" Ewwwww! Fine, yes, it is in a TV show!" she confessed.

" Why did you come to this school?!" Cartman throws his books on the ground.

" Cartman! Calm down!" Stan exclaims.

* * *

" What do you want again, Kyle?" Bebe asked.

" I wanna show you something." Kyle said.

" Then do it!" Bebe scoffed.

Quickly and fastly, Kyle wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

* * *

 **Author Note: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update on Saturday but with the whole election thing and all I thought you guys didn't really need that. Donald Trump suuuuuuuuuuuuuckss. I can NOT believe he frigging won. Anyways, sorry for the short thing but I am busy so...**

 **Toodles!**

 **\- HinnyRomione21**


End file.
